


Broken Girl

by Penguinpower1101



Category: Multiple fandoms - Fandom, Star Trek
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinpower1101/pseuds/Penguinpower1101
Summary: Holly Jones has been in a mental hospital for the past 4 years, told she was crazy for believing that Movie and Cartoon characters were real. Until she escapes and finds herself in the realm of movie characters, and finds a home among the crew of the starship enterprise. Can she heal from the trauma of the mental hospital? Or will she stay the broken girl?(Title from a song by Matthew West)





	1. The age of not believing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don`t own Anything, I only own the character of Holly Jones

I was insane, that much i knew. Why else would i be in a mental hospital? My room was small and dimly lit. I couldn’t make a sound unless i wanted a needle full of sedative. 

Ever since Imagination had become illegal, lots of people had been locked up. Including me. My only crime was being on the autism spectrum. Which at the time of writing, i see as something to be embraced, not shunned. . Ever since i was little, i`d been practically obsessed with Star Trek. The Orignial series, the next generation, Deep space Nine, Voyager, you name it, i loved it. But my favourite had to be TOS and the new reboot movies, (never saw the third one, they locked me away before it came out, though i think it was called Beyond or something like that), my grandmother even made me a rag doll of Captain James T. Kirk. I took that thing everywhere with me. And chattered away to it like it was real.  
They took it away from me the moment i arrived here. Incinerated it before my eyes. And I cried, i cried for days, that doll was the only thing i had left of my grandmother, and it was gone! My grandmother raised me since i was a baby, she died right before i was locked up. 

They told me i was crazy, Movie characters are just pretend, not real, even though i didn’t want to, i was starting to believe it. What I didn’t know was, the medication they were giving me was slowly erasing my memories of my past. Turning it into normal childhood pretend. All i knew was that, for some reason, I needed to get out, and one night, i got my chance.

a nearby meteor shower knocked out the power, I clobbered a guard with my food tray, stole his taser and ran. I barley made it out, disappearing into the forest, i enjoyed the feeling of the freedom I hadn’t had for four whole years. I was just 13 when the took me away, now i was nearly eighteen, a young woman with the mind of a child.

As i walked through the forest, what seemed like another meteor went shooting through the sky. Curious, i went to investigate. Walking to where i thought it landed, i stopped dead, not believing my eyes. Right in front of me was a starfleet shuttle, with NCC-1701-A on the side. It was dented but otherwise intact. It was shortly after, i heard voices.  
“Nobody’s heard from the kid for nearly five years, Spock, What makes you think we`re gonna find her? Who’s to say she even still believes?”  
“Doctor, her light has not gone out, it is dimmed, but not extinguished. She believes.”  
*no way*i thought  
Sure enough, out from the other side of the shuttle, came Commander Spock and Dr Leonard “Bones” McCoy. *reboot timeline* i noted.  
Taking a tentative step backward so they wouldn’t see me, my foot collided with a twig and snapped it loudly.  
Spock looked in my direction and spotted me, “As for locating her, i believe we just did.”  
“Holly Jones? Is that you?” Bones asked  
“No, no, no, you’re not real, this isn’t real, you`re not real,” i walked towards them, trying to convince myself.  
Bones grabbed my shoulder, “Listen kid, if I wasn’t real, could i do this?” Then the doctor slapped me, hard.  
“Ow!” I exclaimed, “what was that for?”  
“Though i question his method, the doctor`s logic is sound, if we were as you say, not real, you would not have felt pain,” Spock raised an eyebrow at me.  
“Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth,” I quoted, rubbing my cheek, “okay, so you’re real, but I’m kind of on the run here so... maybe you can tell me why you`re looking for me?”  
“You really don`t remember?” Bones asked.  
“Remember what?”  
“This,” Spock handed me a small leather wallet, opening it, i found a badge inside, for something called toon command. It had my name and details on it and seemed vaguely familiar, like something i played as a child, but this was real.  
“We found it at your old house, or what’s left of it,” Bones explained.  
“Then I didn’t imagine it,” I whispered as i remembered, “I`m not crazy!”  
“Indeed”  
“Then what are we waiting for, let’s go before they find me!”


	2. Explanations and Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but a lot of info.   
> Disclaimer: I only own the character of Holly Jones

I clambered into the shuttle, and watched out the window as the forest disappeared below.   
“I suppose you know where I’ve been for the past four and a bit years?”   
“yeah kid, we know,” Bones placed a hand on my shoulder, “Jim told us what happened.”  
“He doesn’t know the half of it,” I said as the shuttle flew over the mental hospital, i decided to change the subject, “i noticed the shuttle has NCC-1701-A on the side, what happened to the original?”   
“That’s a long story kid,” Bones replied.   
“I think I’ve got the time.”  
“It`s probably easier to tell you when we get back to the enterprise, you can watch the movie then.”  
“What exactly is toon command?” I asked, “I remember something about movie characters and secret agent stuff but other than that i don’t have a clue”  
“Toon command is an organisation dedicated to protecting the innocence and imagination of children,” Spock explained, “you Holly, were training to become toon command`s Star Trek specialist.”   
“Before Grandma died and i was Locked up. Yeah, i get that, but why does toon command protect children, and what from?”   
“Well, emotion is a powerful thing, negative emotions, like fear, anger, hatred, can destroy everything in their path, but positive emotions like joy and love, well they can bring light to the darkest of moments,” Bones informed me, “there’s some thing we toons call the Splotcher, years ago, toons sealed it underground, negative emotions give it strength and if it gets free, well, not good for humanity.”  
“Will it eat humans?” I asked.   
“Worse, enslave them.”  
I gulped.  
“Doctor, we are approaching the Barrier,” Spock informed.   
“Barrier?” I asked.   
“Between toon world and the human world, hold on tight.”  
I grabbed the seat tight and and closed my eyes, passing through the barrier was the oddest sensation that i`d ever felt, like being in a washing machine on spin cycle, yet like floating in the ocean at the same time.   
When i opened my eyes again, i caught sight of my reflection in the window. Somehow i had de-aged nearly five years, the face staring back at me was thirteen, Pale and thin, with mousy brown hair that was long and unkept. I was still in the gown from the mental hospital but it was several sizes too big for me.   
“Wha? How?” Was all i could manage to say.   
“Toon magic kid, passing through the barrier makes humans the age they are at heart,” Bones explained   
I nodded, that made sense.   
Catching sight of the enterprise, i gasped, she was even more beautiful in the flesh that she was on the screen.   
Before i knew it, we were in the shuttle bay and it was time to face my “Imaginary friend” Captain James Tiberius Kirk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review.


	3. Friends reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loooong Chapter this time, and Spoilers for Star Trek Beyond 
> 
>  
> 
> I only own the character of Holly Jones.

Stepping out of the shuttle, I was nervous, the longer I was away from the mental hospital, the more of my memories of toon command were coming back and I was recalling Jim and all the adventures we got up to in my world. 

“Bones, Does... Does Jim remember me?” I asked quietly. 

“Who do you think sent us to find ya?”

“Toon command headquarters?” I guessed. 

“Nope, it was Jim, he never forgot you. He couldn’t. The night he got separated from you... well.. it was almost as bad as when we lost Admiral Pike.”

“Except he couldn’t go on some revenge mission that involved firing torpedos at the klingons,” I guessed, recalling that part of the second reboot movie.

Bones chuckled, “don`t remind me”

The doors to the shuttle bay opened and the captain entered, he was older than I remembered, his hair slightly darker and forming a wave reminiscent of his counterpart in the original timeline. His blue eyes lit up when he spotted me. 

“Holly,” he smiled.   
I ran forward and hugged him, burying my face in his yellow uniform shirt.   
“Holly, I’m so sorry,” Jim whispered, “I shouldn’t have left you.”

“It wasn’t your fault, I’m sorry i forgot about you,” I replied.

When i finally let go of the hug, Jim smiled at me “do you wanna meet the rest of the gang?”

“Sure,” i replied, “But, can i take a shower first? I look like a stray.”

Walking hand in hand with the captain, i held my head up high, despite the stares and whispers. Finally we arrived at my quarters, right across the corridor from Jim`s.

The room wasn’t massive, but bigger than the one at the mental hospital. I guessed that Uhura or Carol Marcus must have set it up, because it was styled for a young girl.   
I was surprised to find some clothes laid out on the bed. 

“We couldn’t salvage anything from your house, so i replicated you some clothes,” Jim explained.   
I responded with another hug. 

 

The shower felt A-Maze-ing!, after it, I brushed my long hair and tied it into a simply ponytail. Getting dressed into a simple sea green top with pleated denim skirt, leggings and simple slip on shoes; I glanced in the mirror, i was surprised at my transformation, i was still thin, and knowing Bones, he would probably nag me about eating. And i still couldn’t remember bits and pieces of my past, but i felt like things were finally looking up. 

“Now there’s the holly i remember,” Jim smiled as i emerged from the Bathroom, “Come on, the crew is anxious to meet you.”   
As we walked to Engineering (which was the closest), i asked Jim a question 

“Do you think they’ll like me?”

“Holly, you won over Bones, the grumpiest guy i know, the others are going to love you,” Jim reassured. 

“Thanks Jim, speaking of which, you think Bones can figure out why i don’t remember things?”

“If he can save me from massive radiation poisoning using our enemy`s super blood and a Tribble, he can do anything.”

“What ever happened to that tribble anyway?” I asked 

“Bones kept it, named it Fluffers,” Jim informed me.

“Ah, always wondered what happened to it, and let me guess, you’ve told me that before,” I sighed. 

Jim just nodded. 

 

Soon after, we arrived in engineering, as we entered, i heard the familiar yell of “Get down from there!” 

“Scotty, you here?” Jim called.

Scotty came out from behind a Bulkhead, with keenser in tow.   
“Aye Captain, what can i do for Ye?” Scotty asked. 

Keenser tugged on Scotty’s shirt and pointed at me. 

“Oh, You must be Holly, the captain`s told me a lot about Ye, nice to finally meet you Lass,” Scotty smiled at me. 

“Nice to meet you too scotty,” I waved, “and you Keenser.”

Suddenly, Keenser sneezed, i jumped backward, lucky i did, as the small alien`s boogers ate a hole in the deck plating. 

“That wasn’t in the movies!” I exclaimed. 

Scotty gave me an odd look. 

“Holly hasn’t seen Beyond yet,” Jim explained. 

“Ah, well then, that explains something,” Scotty nodded, “you better watch it with her before our chief of security gets back from her shore leave.”

“Your security chief is a girl?” I asked, that definitely wasn’t in the original timeline, at least i don`t think so. 

“Yup,” Jim replied, “and you`re gonna love her, she’s super cool.” 

“What’s her name?” 

“Ensign Jaylah.”

*Jaylah* It definitely wasn’t human, i was curious, and honestly, a little excited to meet her. 

 

Meeting the other crew members was great, Chekov was a Total sweetheart, telling me that, if it made me feel better, and I quote, “Mental hospitals vere not inwented in Russia”   
Sulu was awesome and said I could help him in the botany lab if I wanted to, which was great because I used to help grandma in her garden.   
Carol Marcus asked Jim if she could use the Mental hospital for phase cannon target practice.   
And Uhura swore in Klingon when I told her a little of what I’d been through, at least I think it was Klingon. 

Later that Night, the Senior officers gathered in a recreation room so i could watch “Star Trek beyond” I couldn’t believe it when i walked in, Jim had remembered all the things from the movie nights i had with Grandma. Soda pop, Popcorn, Ice-cream, blankets that were kinda like sleeping bags.   
This was the way I’d watched every Star Trek movie and Two parter with Grandma. One a week, although with one exception, when we had to stay up extra late and watch Wrath of Khan and Search for Spock back to back so I wouldn’t go to bed crying my eyes out. We only intended to watch Wrath of Khan, I loved it until we got to the ending. Up until that famous scene, I was convinced Spock`s Vulcan half was going to save him from death, like it had so many times throughout The Orignial series. I was super tired the next day, but it was so worth it.

Beyond was an awesome movie, it had me laughing so hard, from the opening scene with Jim trying to negotiate with those teeny tiny aliens who were surprising vicious, to “this was your idea wasn’t it ya green blooded ingrate, next time you have a piece of pipe stuck in your transverse spock, call a plumber!”  
Krall actually scared me a little, to think he was a MACO and actually, quite probably, served on NX-O1 under Captain archer was a little alarming. And that device of his, Oh gosh, where do i begin? Jim covered my head with a Blanket when it was used, “You probably shouldn’t see this part” he whispered to me.   
I now understood about Keenser`s Acidic Sneezes, and Starbase Yorktown looked amazing and I wondered if I`d ever get to visit it.

Jaylah was two words, Flipping Awesome. Though i noted some similarities between her and Jim, and it wasn’t just their shared loved of “classical” Music. Jaylah`s father fought one of the Bad guys so Jaylah could escape, and was killed. The first thing it reminded me of, was George Kirk and Nero. I couldn’t wait to meet her and maybe she might teach me some of her cool moves.

For the first time in what felt like forever, Things were looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you enjoyed.


	4. Good company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time, a sweet one though. 
> 
> Disclaimer; I only own the character of Holly Jones

I woke with a scream, cold sweat dripping down my forehead, what a horrible dream, i rubbed my neck with my Hand, i could still feel that super-human grip around it, choking me.  
I was still breathing heavily when the Star Trek equivalent of my doorbell rang. 

“C-come in,” I said, swallowing the lump in my throat. 

Jim entered, Panic evident in his blue eyes, “Holly, are you   
okay? I heard you scream.”

“I-I-I`m okay, Just a bad dream,” i replied, hoping he’d leave, I’d dealt with nightmares on my own for nearly five years. 

“Wanna talk about it?” 

I bit my lip and tried to hold back tears, “I-I dreamt that, that Khan got me, He, he, hurt me, really bad. And, you, didn’t come rescue me, because, you, you were in Sickbay, and, you were, you were dying.” Hot tears rolled down my cheeks as I broke down and sobbed. 

Jim sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around me, “that’s never going to happen Holly, I promise. If khan comes anywhere near you, I will personally kick his butt."

“promise?" I sniffed 

“I promise, i'm never going to leave you again." 

To my surprise, Jim began to softly sing 

You and me together will be   
Forever you'll see   
We two can be good company   
You and me   
Yes together, we two   
Together, that's you,  
Forever with me   
We'll always be good company   
You and me  
Yes together we'll be 

The song was sweet and I found myself dozing off, I laid back down and Jim pulled the covers over my shoulders 

You and me together will be   
Forever you'll see  
We'll always be good company   
You and me   
Just wait and see

"goodnight holly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please comment if you did

**Author's Note:**

> Please review


End file.
